Akatsuki Whore
by EmotionalMasochism
Summary: 'Haruno Sakura can be anything but prude.' 'How come' 'She's sixteen and she's a whore.' DeiSaku ItaSaku but mainly SasuSaku. Rated M for safety. Used to belong to SasuSakuFTW but she gave it to me.


_**Summary: **_**'Haruno Sakura can be ANYTHING. But prude.' 'How come?' 'She's sixteen. And she's a whore.'**

_**A/N This story used to be SasuSakuFTW's but she gave it to me.**_

_**This chapter is the two she had written and the next one will be from my writing.**_

_**Chapter One**_

Even when I was walking to my third class of the day, and had already discovered that KHS students were _nice_, my nervousness about starting a new school still hadn't faded.

The halls were still confusing and I had to keep asking random people where the rooms were.

Most of the girls I asked went all giggly and tried to introduce themselves to me first, until their jealous boyfriends blurted out the location, much to my relief and the girls' dismay.

My locker was next to the water fountain, which meant that it was the spot where there was the most rush.

I hated rush. I was more of a quiet places type. As I rushed to my second class, stopping every now and then to see whether I was going as I was instructed or not.

I looked down at my time table to make sure I even had the right room.

'Hey watch it!' Some one shouted as I bumped into them.

It was a guy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Oh, sorry.' I mumbled.

'Hey, I haven't seen you before! Where did you come from?'

'I'm the new transfer student.' I replied.

'Really? Cool! Let me guess, you have biology in Room 26 with Kakashi-sensei?'

I looked down at the time table in my hand.

'Wow, yeah I do...'

'Yeah, he told us you'd be in our class. Why don't you come with me, I was on my way there too.'

I followed him into a corridor _opposite _of where I was going before until we were standing in front of Room 26. Students were walking into the room past us, some even pushing and shoving.

I sat down slowly in an empty seat next to the window.

'Right, thats Sasuke Uchiha, BE NICE TO HIM.'

Thats what kind of _introduction _the class got. Not even from me. From the teacher.

But the students, they didn't laugh. They nodded at me and some smiled.

In my old school, had anybody been the target of teachers' sympathy and niceness, they would have been beaten up. By the school populars.

One of whom was me.

Yeah. Me, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.

The school _populars. _Karin was only popular cause Suigetsu was her boyfriend.

No one really liked her, least of all me.

Anyway, here it was just so different.

The class was boring like biology naturally is, then the guy who led me to the class asked me if I wanted to sit with him and his friends during lunch.

Since the only other offers I had yet were from giggly girls, I accepted.

Naruto (that was the guy's name) and the rest of his group, which included 3 girls (Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten) and 3 boys (Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Neji Hyuuga.), were pretty much as friendly as the rest of the school.

After the introductions, we sat there and ate our lunch. The girls did most of the talking and the guys just listened and criticized everything at every chance they could get. I was silent.

Suddenly there was a loud bang! And the door to the cafeteria opened.

A girl with pink hair and green eyes walked in. She had on these really baggy pants and an oversized shirt which made it impossible to tell whether she had a proper figure or not. I didn't get to ask who she was.

Nobody talked after she came in anyway.

The whole cafeteria waited till she left before sighing with relief and going to back to what they were doing.

A week passed, I had the same routine as the first day, except I guess, I had memorized the way to all my classes and I had someone to talk to in the hallway.

But I saw that girl everyday. She did the same thing everyday. She wasn't in any of my classes and I never saw her in school except for those few minutes in the cafeteria when she came to get her lunch.

On Friday as I left the school, I vowed to myself that within the next week, I would find out who she was and why everyone…_reacted…_to her like that.

On Monday, when she came into the lunch room like she does everyday, I brought myself to ask Naruto, 'Who's she?'

'Who?' He whispered.

'That pink-haired girl. And why are you whispering?' I said.

'Shh!' I looked around. People were staring at me. Including the girl.

Actually no.

They weren't staring. They were _gawking_ at me, like I'd committed some heinous crime. And the girl, well she was glaring. No staring, no gawking. Glaring.

I felt uncomfortable under her harsh gaze and I looked away.

After a while, she left the room and people started talking amongst themselves about how the new guy had the gall to speak up to Her.

'So who is she?' I asked again, trying to ignore those dozens of pairs of eyes on my back

'You mean you don't _know_ her?' Naruto asked.

'Uhh…no? I'm new here remember?'

'Oh yeah. She's Haruno Sakura.'

'School bitch.' Kiba added.

'Toughest girl ever to attend KHS.' Ino put in.

'She's also the only person in school to have a full time job.' Naruto finished, leaning back in his chair.

'So what's so bad about her having a job? And why does she dress so weird? Is she prude or something?'

A wave of laughter spread across the table (and nearby tables whose occupants were obviously eavesdropping on our conversation.)

'Sasuke. Let me tell you something.' Kiba said, still laughing. 'Haruno Sakura can be anything_._ _Anything_ I tell you. She can be nice, mean, fun, annoying, horny, perverted, scary, scared, bitchy, tough, arrogant, ANYTHING. But the one thing she will _never_ be, is prude.'

'Why not?'

'Dude, you don't know what her job is.'

'What do you mean? What does her _job_ have anything to do with it?

Naruto shook his head.

'Her job has _everything_ to do with it.' He said. 'She's not _prude_ because she's the Akatsuki whore.'

My jaw dropped open.

Akatsuki is a gang with all the most badass people in school. Like my brother who is a senior and has been in the school since first grade.

Wait a minute.

My brother is sleeping with a girl my age? And _paying_ her?

**Holy Shit.**

_**Starts Chapter Two here.**_

I entered Itachi's room later that day.

He had his own house which he and his friends share but my mom and dad were the type who'd force him to stay for one or two days every week. Today was one of those days.

He was sprawled on the bed reading one of his stupid Playboys.

I knew Itachi was that kind of sick guy but I never imagined he'd actually sleep with some kind of hooker.

If you even call her a hooker.

'So who's Sakura?' I say casually as I step inside.

'Who gave you permission to come in my room?' He muttered looking up momentarily then turning back to the magazine.

'I asked you something.'

'And I don't feel the need to answer.'

'Well, I know who she is anyway.'

Itachi looked up at once and I saw the alarm in his eyes.

But it was gone in an instant and he shrugged.

'Yeah so what? You wanna do her? Go ahead.'

'I'm not like you.' I muttered and left the room.

I knew almost every one of the sick things Itachi did but I never imagined he's go to that level.

And he's not the only one who _does_ her.

His friends too. Which means….eight guys do her.

Because his orange haired friend and his blue haired friend-girl are dating so I don't think…unless…no I doubt that could happen.

I go to my room where I lie in bed staring at the ceiling.

I needed to talk to Sakura.

And I needed to do it really soon.

The next day when she came into the cafeteria, I pretended I needed to go the bathroom and stood outside the door.

She came out in a few minutes holding a tray laden with a tub of yoghurt and a sandwich.

'I need to talk to you.' I said.

She looked at me.

'What do you want new-guy?'

Her voice was soft and innocent. I found it hard to believe she was actually who people said she was.

'I need to talk to you.' I repeated. 'And it's important.'

She looked at me for a while, as if surveying me and making sure I wasn't going to say something rude.

'Come with me.' She said.

I followed her through the corridors, up the stairs and on to the roof where a bench stood with a few books on top.

She sat down on the bench and removed the books.

'Sit down.' She said.

I did so hesitantly.

I opened my mouth to speak but she held up a finger.

'I know what you've heard about me. And if you're going to lecture me about fornication, I'll throw you over the wall.' She said fiercely.

I shook my head.

'I'm not going to lecture you. But I do need to talk to you about what I've heard.'

She surveyed me again, with the same look she had in her eyes when I first talked to her.

'What?'

'I…well…my brother is Itachi Uchiha.' I said dumbly.

'Yeah. So?'

'So…he…does he _pay_ you?' I blurted out.

I hadn't meant to say it like that.

She shook her head.

'What do you mean pay me?'

'Well…I heard that…'

'I'm a whore?'

I moved around in my seat feeling uncomfortable.

'Well...yeah…'

'I'm not a whore.' She declared.

'Hmm' I mumbled, not sure of what to say.

'I'm not!' She grabbed my shirt collar. 'You have to believe me!'

Her eyes were glistening with tears and somehow, I didn't feel like this was an act.

'Then why-?' I asked, gently easing her grip on my shirt.

'It's not me. I…I'm an orphan.' She said.

Oh.

'I needed a job so that I could pay my school fees and stuff.'

'So you became a prostitute?'

'No! I was looking for a place to work as a housekeeper! Like, cleaning and ironing and stuff!'

I looked at her, not really getting it.

'This really nice guy and girl asked me if I wanted to work in their house. I didn't know who they were but they seemed nice enough. So I accepted.'

'Did the guy have orange hair?'

'Yeah…'

'And the girl had blue hair?'

'Yeah…'

'Pein and Konan.'

'Yeah those are their names. There's the whole group. The Akatsuki.'

'Yeah. So they took you in then what?'

'Well, they took me in and for a few days they just pretended I didn't exist. Except when they wanted me to do something for them. Like wash this shirt, polish those shoes…you know.'

'Yeah, so?'

'So…then the single guys started making…_inappropriate_...passes at me. I got really creeped out then so I decided that by the end of the week, I'd have found another job and then I'd quit working there.'

'Really? Then why didn't you?'

'Well…the day I decided I would leave, no matter the fact that I hadn't found another job, they…'

'Raped you?'

She burst into tears, much to my alarm and I was left completely confused about how to comfort her.

I patted her back a little and her tears seemed to subside.

'Yeah. They gang-raped me. Then they threw my week's earnings next to me and left the house while I was supposed to wipe away and clean all the blood and cum they left.'

I stared at her in shock.

My brother…raped a girl.

And he told me to do her too?

I practically puked right there.

'Are…you okay?' I asked because she had started sobbing again.

She nodded.

'Then why didn't you leave?'

'I couldn't. When I came to school the next day, all my friends had deserted me and everywhere I went, everyone started whispering 'whore, whore'.'

'Some friends.'

She nodded.

'I know. I don't know how they found out but I stopped trusting anybody since then.' She looked at me. 'I don't know why I'm telling you all this. I don't trust you. I don't even _know_ you.'

I shrugged.

'I think,' She said, 'I think its because you're his brother.'

I looked at her.

'What has that got to do with anything?'

'I don't know.'

'What if I'm like him?'

'Are you?'

'No. But what if I was?'

'I could tell you're not.'

Just then, the bell rang and she quickly finished her yoghurt.

'You're not supposed to tell anyone.' She said. 'Promise?'

'Promise.'

She smiled at me.

'I had a nice lunch today.' She held out her hand.

I took it.

'Me too.'

'Haruno Sakura. But you probably knew that.'

'Sasuke.'

She smiled again, a warm radiant smile.

'I hope we can be friends.'

I nodded.

'We can.'

I don't act so cheesy and stuff. I'm more of your emo teenager who shuns the world and sits alone in his room.

But she just made me feel different.

It felt nice having her around.

Not like Naruto and the others who were always doing weird immature stuff.

She acted sophisticated.

I smiled inwardly.

'We can.'


End file.
